supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Illusionen
Illusionen ist die zwölfte Episode der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Ein mysteriöser Tod führt Sam und Dean zu einer Stadt voll mit Zauberern der alten Schule. Durch ihre Ermittlung lernen sie die drei Freunde Charlie, Jay und Vernon kennen, die früher einmal berühmte Magier waren. Diese wurden nun jedoch durch auffälligere, jüngere Zauberer ersetzt. Einer von ihnen hat zu einem sehr hohen Preis einen Deal gemacht, um echte magische Fähigkeiten zu erhalten. Nun liegt es an Sam und Dean einen Weg zu finden, diesen Zauber wieder rückgängig zu machen, bevor jemand verletzt wird. Handlung In Sioux City versammeln sich bei einer "Magic Week" viele namhafte Zauberkünstler. In einer Bar sitzt The Incredible Jay und zeigt der Bardame einige Kartentricks, wobei einer der Anwesenden sauer wird und den Trick vor den Anwesenden offenbart. Wenig später schaut sich Jay zusammen mit seinen zwei Freunden Charlie und Vernon die Shows des jungen Magiers Jeb Dexter an. Als die beiden sich über Jeb lustig machen, gibt Jay zu bedenken, dass sie diejenigen sind, über die man sich lustig macht. Am Abend vollführt Jay den Trick des "Table of Death", obwohl ihm seine Freunde davon abraten, da er den Trick früher schon nicht richtig konnte. Doch Jay ignoriert sie und legt sich auf den Tisch, wird gefesselt und muss sich befreien, bevor die Schwerter, die auf den Tisch zu rasen, ihn aufspießen. In letzter Sekunde schafft er es sich zu befreien und Vance bricht mit mehreren Stichwunden im Oberleib zusammen. Sam und Dean treffen auf der Magierconvention ein und beobachten Jeb Dexter, als er vor einem Publikum auf der Straße Tricks vollführt. Genervt wenden sie sich ab und befragen Vances Assistentin. Diese erzählt ihnen, dass viele Magier auf ihren Chef sauer waren, da er deren Tricks gestohlen hat. Dean fragt sie, ob ihr etwas Merkwürdiges in seinen Sachen aufgefallen sei und sie zeigt den beiden eine Karte, auf der ein Mann mit mehreren Schwertern im Körper zu sehen ist. Charlie fragt Jay, wie er den Trick geschafft hat, doch dieser verrät nichts und zeigt ihm stattdessen weitere Kartentricks. Dann erklärt Jay, dass er am nächsten Abend einen Trick vollführen würde, den nicht einmal Houdini versucht hätte. Dean befragt Vernon und Charlie als FBI-Agent verkleidet über die Karte und die beiden geben ihm eine Adresse, wo er mehr über die Karte herausfinden kann, wenn er nach "The Chief" verlangt. Bei der Adresse angekommen muss er feststellen, dass es sich bei dem Art um einen SM-Club handelt und "The Chief" seine männliche Domina ist. Im Hotel taucht Ruby auf, die Sam erzählt, dass bereits 34 Siegel gebrochen wurden und Lilith ihrem Ziel Luzifer zu befreien immer näher kommt und er sich endlich überwinden muss, um Lilith zu töten. Am Abend schauen sich Sam und Dean Jays Vorführung an, bei der er innerhalb einer Minute aus einer Zwangsjacke entkommen und sich eine Schlinge vom Hals nehmen muss, ansonsten würde er erhängt. Während Jay versucht sich zu befreien, scheint das Seil von Jeb ein Eigenleben zu führen und erhängt ihn in dessen Zimmer. Als Dean Jeb über die Karten befragen will, stellt er fest, dass dieser erhängt aufgefunden wurde. Er selbst hat eine Tarotkarte gefunden, die einen erhängten Mann zeigt. Danach folgen die beiden Jay in dessen Hotelzimmer und stellen ihn zur Rede. Allerdings streitet er ab, mit echter Magie zu hantieren und so fesseln sie ihn auf einem Stuhl. Als sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprechen, befreit sich Jay von den Fesseln und alarmiert die Polizei, die die Winchester festnehmen. Kurz vor seinem nächsten Auftritt erzählt Jay Charlie alles über das Gespräch mit Sam und Dean und gibt zu bedenken, dass er überlegt seinen Auftritt abzusagen, da er sich in der vergangenen Nacht umbringen wollte und keine Ahnung hat, wie er entkommen konnte. Doch Charlie schafft es Jay zu überreden und so vollführt er den "Table of death" noch einmal und statt Jay stirbt diesmal Charlie. Jay lässt daraufhin die Anschuldigungen gegen die Winchesters fallen und bittet sie um Hilfe. Die beiden erzählen ihm von ihrem Verdacht, dass Vernon hinter den Zaubern steckt. Als sich kurz darauf Vernon mit Jay trifft, erscheint ein junger 28-jähriger Charlie, der Jay erklärt, dass Vernon unschuldig sei. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Charlie aus einem echten Zauberbuch einen Unsterblichkeitszauber angewendet hat, damit er wiedergeboren wird. Er ist ebenfalls für die Morde an Jeb und Vance verantwortlich, da er es nicht ertragen konnte, wie Jay von diesen gedemütigt wurde. Dann bietet er den anderen beiden an, dass er für sie ebenfalls einen Unsterblichkeitszauber aussprechen könnte, allerdings stimmt nur Vernon zu. Sam und Dean stellen Charlie zur Rede, als dieser Dean per Zauber eine Schlinge um den Hals legt und Sam auf den "Table of Death" wirft. Plötzlich beginnt Charlie aus einer Bauchwunde zu bluten und es zeigt sich, dass Jay ihm eine der Karten zugesteckt und sich das Messer in den Bauch gerammt hat. Am nächsten Tag sitzt Jay in einem Cafe, als sich die beiden Brüder dazugesellen und sich bei ihm bedanken, dass er sie gerettet hat. Nun erzählt Jay, dass Vernon gegangen sei, da er ihm nicht verzeihen könne, was er Charlie angetan hat. Dean versucht daraufhin, ihm klarzumachen, dass er das Richtige getan hat, doch Jay kann dem nicht zustimmen, da er seine besten Freunde verloren hat und nun alleine ist. Nach dem Gespräch gibt Sam vor, Spazierengehen zu wollen und trifft sich heimlich mit Ruby. Er erklärt ihr, dass er bereit sei, Lilith zu töten, damit er im Alter keine Dämonen mehr jagen muss. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Ruby *Rubys Hülle *Jeb Dexter *Vernon *Jay *Charlie (Hexe) Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen Musik *'She Makes Me Fall Down' von Buva *'I Am the Douchebag (Douchebag Theme)' von Christopher Lennertz & Steve Frangadakis Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Criss Angel is a douchebag (Criss Angel ist ein Dummkopf) *'Spanisch:' Criss Angel es un tarado (Criss Angel ist ein Idiot) *'Französisch:' Comme par magie (Magisch) *'Italienisch:' La settimana della magia (Die Woche der Magie) *'Portugiesisch:' Criss Angel é um Idiota (Criss Angel ist ein Idiot) *'Polnisch:' Criss Angel to oszust (Criss Angel ist ein Betrüger) *'Tschechisch:' Nesmrtelnost (Unsterblichkeit) *'Ungarisch:' Halálos bűvölet (Tödliche Zauber) *'Finnisch:' Criss Angel on ääliö (Criss Angel ist ein Idiot) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04